Unhinged
by n3bu14
Summary: 18 year old Winry Rockbell claims she can't be unhinged. Can Edward Elric prove her wrong? Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (Though I wish I did very much) Rated M to be safe, ya feel me?


Edward was pacing about Winry's workshop, trying to explain why he never told her about his fights and how dangerous his job could be. Winry just wasn't listening though. She kept flitting around, putting tools back in their right places, tidying up, and trying to ignore Ed. She honestly didn't care what Ed's job required him to do; she just liked making him feel guilty enough to come home every once in a while, as selfish as it was.

"Yeah, whatever Ed," Winry said in an annoyingly doubting tone, as if she didn't believe a word he said.

"Winry, you're not listening!" Ed said, frustrated, only to be interrupted by Winry.

"Yes, I am! I have been for the last," Winry checked the clock on the wall. "15 minutes." She walked over to the door, preparing to exit. Ed beat her to the door and shut it before Winry could escape. "Ed, come on, let me out." She leaned back against the wall next to the door, waiting for Ed to let his guard down so she could leave.

"Not until you listen!" Ed exclaimed. He put an arm on each side of Winry and stepped a bit closer. He would _make_ her listen.

"Um, Ed, I-I have been," Winry stuttered, attempting to sound as if Ed's sudden closeness wasn't making it hard for her to think. Ed's face went pink, like he'd just realized how close he and Winry were.

"N-no you haven't, Win," he said. "You always think that it's easy for me and Al to stay out of trouble, but-" Ed's words were cut off when Winry pressed her lips up against his. When she pulled back, Ed's eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, and he was spluttering out words. "Wha-huh-duh-uh-WINRY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, it's just fun to see you get flustered," she said, giggling. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Me, flustered?" Ed asked incredulously. "Have you ever seen yourself when you get unhinged?"

"Please, Edward, I don't get _unhinged_," Winry said importantly.

"Like hell you don't!" Ed said, one eyebrow rose.

"Nope!" Winry said, amused at Edward's disbelief. Of course nothing could throw her off balance! She was a Rockbell! _Well, nothing except for Ed…_ she thought.

"I bet I can get you flustered," Ed claimed.

"I'd like to see you try," Winry said with narrowed eyes. _Oh dear_, she thought, _this will be humiliating…_ "Is this an official bet?"

"Yeah. Ground rules are no indecent nudity, no sex, and no running away," Ed listed them off on his fingers. "If I lose, then you get to try and make me lose my head."

"Deal," Winry said, determined to keep her thoughts straight.

Ed smiled slyly; he brought his arms down from the wall, but didn't move away from Winry. On the contrary, he stepped closer and brought his hands to her waist, his fingers lightly whispering the soft skin that wasn't covered by her tube top of jumpsuit. Ed moved his head close to Winry's ear and whispered her name over and over, landing a soft kiss each time.

"Winry," a kiss to the earlobe. "Winry," a kiss far back on her jawline. "Winry," Ed breathed as he kissed the very corner of her mouth. "Winry," the name came out stronger as he placed a stronger kiss on her neck. "Winry," Ed let out a low growl as he placed a log heated kiss on her collarbone. His hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her hips to his; he grinded the slightest bit against Winry and she cracked.

"Edward," she moaned. Ed pushed her up against the wall; he pulled her legs up, his weight holder her against the wall while she straddled him, her feet off the ground. Winry moaned again when Ed's mouth crashed into hers with full force. Her hands scraped at his back, trying to pull him closer than he already was.

Ed's hands were suddenly under her legs, holding her up against him while he carried her over to the couch. He lay Winry down and positioned himself over her. Then Winry heard his voice.

"Hey, Win," he was slightly out of breath and his voice sounded rough. "I win."

"Yeah, but you cheated," she breathed back.

"How?"

"You said no sex," Winry felt his mouth smile against hers for a moment before he dove back him, more intense and confident than before.


End file.
